


Heart to Heart

by Ballycastle_Bat



Series: Batty's Flash Headcanons [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Image, But I still love her, Cuddling & Snuggling, Don't Judge Me, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Heart-to-Heart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Iris-bashing slightly, Kissing, Making Up, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Please Don't Hate Me, Semi-Canon Compliant, unintentional bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Ballycastle_Bat
Summary: Barry admits Iris's comments bother him.





	Heart to Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love WestAllen, but I've always felt really weird about Iris comparing Oliver to Barry. "His arms are twice the size of yours." always rubbed me the wrong way. There was no reason to bring another people info her gushing over Oliver. A simple "Look at his arms, they're amazing." would have sufficed in my opinion, and my mind kind of wandered from there imagining Iris comparing Barry to other guys all the time.

Barry laid in his and Iris’s bed at the loft. He was resting off a Flash injury when Iris arrived home.

“Why are you in bed?” She asked when she arrived at the top of the stairs.

“I broke my leg,” he laughed softly.

“You _what_?” Iris rushed over to the bed and pulled back the covers to see the cast on his leg. “What the hell?”

“I'm fine!” He grinned at her. “I only have like thirty minutes or so left until it's done healing. Come lay with me?”

Iris rolled her eyes. Having a boyfriend who could heal major injuries in a matter of hours was still something she was still getting used to. She slid into the other side of the bed and kissed his cheek. “My handsome hero. You need to be more careful.”

His arm came around her and his lips found her temple. “I missed you this week.”

“I missed you too, I wish villains would leave Central City alone for a few days, or just a few hours.”

“I'm your handsome hero?”

“The handsomest,” she confirmed with a grin. “and all _mine_.”

“You know, growing up I didn't think you would want me.” He admitted when he felt her hands in his hair, his eyes closing.

“Why would you ever think that? I always told you some lucky girl was going to snatch you up.” She moved in closer and cuddled up against him. “I just left out the part where I hoped it was me because things were ... confusing.”

“I don't know, you just never seemed to like how I looked.” his fingers were tracing circles into her side where her shirt had pushed up slightly, exposing a small bit of her skin.

Barry could remember always being attracted to Iris. She was always the most beautiful girl in the room. It didn't matter what the competition was, Iris always won. Not that he had expected the same from her by any means, but the way she compared him to other guys didn't exactly make him feel like she had any attraction to him. He had always felt it was the opposite.

“I don't know how I ever gave that impression … Are you sure you weren't just overthinking it?”

“Iris, you used to point out guys you liked and then talk about how they were better than me.” He reminded her, honestly surprised she didn’t know what he was talking about.

“ _What?_  When have I ever done that?” Iris racked her brain but couldn't think of anything like what he was accusing her of. She was getting defensive.

“The first time you met Oliver you talked about how much you wanted him, then immediately pointed out that his arms were twice the size of mine. Which wasn't true!” he explained, his hand now flush against her skin, his thumb swiping back and forth at a leisurely pace.

“I didn't mean anything by that, Barry.” She rolled her eyes.

“It still hurt my feelings. It doesn't feel great to be compared to guys you could never be like. Especially when we were teenagers and I had my growth spurt? I felt like you were repulsed by me. I didn't see how you could ever want me like that.” He hadn't meant to say that much, but it was the truth.

“I never knew you felt like that, Barr.” Iris frowned and pulled back a little so she could look at him. “Is it still an issue?”

“Occasionally.” He shrugged. “Not as much anymore, but sometimes.”

“Then I want you to tell me. Okay? Because I don't want you to feel like I don't love every bit of you.”

“Thanks, Iris. It felt good to talk about this.”

“I'm glad you told me. I promise I'll work on it.”

“Thank you. Well, good news my leg is no longer broken,” he pulled himself into a seated position.

“Who said you were allowed to get up?” she teased. “You're still _my_ handsome hero until duty calls.” She pressed her lips against his lightly before settling in. “I'm not ready to return you to the city just yet.”

“Alright,” he laughed softly. His fingers gently combed into her hair to push it away from her face. “I'm all yours for the rest of the afternoon then, or until someone robs a bank.”


End file.
